The typical metal working lathe is equipped with a vertical rotary turret tailstock having multiple tool blocks upon which to mount metal working tools. The rotary turret tailstock selectively positions tool blocks with their mounted tools at a work piece, according to the operator's direction. The tool blocks are typically equipped-with slots and clamping bolts to hold metal working tools with rectangular shanks, or with collets and adjustable stops to hold metal working tools with round shanks. Rotary turret tailstock tool blocks are also typically equipped with internal channels that allow coolants to flow from the rotary turret tailstock through the tool blocks to two adjustable coolant jets that are positioned on the face of the tool block. The coolant jets are positioned so that their coolant streams may be adjusted to converge their flows on a working tool at its point of contact with a work piece. The coolant jets may need to be readjusted with each change in the working tool in a tool holder or with each adjustment of a work tool's orientation.